The numerous benefits offered by hydrophilic foam as an alternate absorbing medium for sanitary protection products, e.g., sanitary napkins, has long been recognized. Due to special requirements, this type of foam has to be custom tailored to suit certain applications and, therefore, is scarce. The very few available foams are rather expensive and must be utilized with minimum waste to be economical. One way to accomplish that is molding the product while the foaming takes place. This process is fairly complicated and not always possible. A second way would be to chop or grind the foam into small pieces (large particles) where all of it, including the skin, is fully utilized. As a structure, chopped foam loses its integrity and resiliency, therefore, it has to be rebonded. The latter approach of rebonding is the subject of this invention.